1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating apparatus and plating method.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the plating apparatus is a barrel plating apparatus (e.g., reference is made to. Patent Document 1 below). This barrel plating apparatus is provided with a rotary drum housing mechanism, an electricity medium and a plating solution, a center rod disposed in the center of the drum, and a cathode attached to this center rod.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-137295